lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
---- * eselentia > esele \n ? **mmm... posable. lasa me pensa. **"Fluorese" opera ja a esta modo. Simon **vera. tu pensa ce -ntia es sempre egal a la nom verbal? **No sempre, ma probable sempre cuando la verbo indica un state. Cuando el indica un ata, es diferente: "gotantia" e "gota" no es la mesma cosa. Simon **nos ave sola du parolas con -ntia: creantia (creativity) e maltratantia (abusiveness). ***No vera. Nos ave ance "elejentia", "ofendentia", "(non)perintia", "(des)plasentia", "(non)produintia", e "nonvolentia" (e "eselentia", evidente). Simon **vera, "creante" es "creating" e no "creative". "orijinal" ave un sinifia plu prosima. ***"Creating" es un de la sensas de "creative", ma si, "orijinal" es bon per la sensa la plu comun. Simon **me pensa ce "maltratantia" debe es "maltrata". ***Me acorda. Simon **regardante "gotantia", me demanda me, ce es "drippingness"? ***La state de un cosa ce gota. En engles, on dise normal "dripping" per esta. "The dripping of the tap." "Un gota" es sola "a single drop". Simon **per ce no disa "la gotas" per "dripping"? ***Si, vade bon. Simon **(nota ce me ave un problem simil con -al-ia, a su; ma me nota ce nos usa esta sufisa duple frecuente.) ***"-alia" es min problemos. On nesesa un modo de noma consetas ajetival. "-ntia" difere car la radis es verbal, e en la plu casos "-ntia" ajunta no sinifia nova a la nom verbal simple. Posable nos ta atenta construi un lista de parolas como "gota", esamina los, e xerca un manera de sistemi los. Simon **Sur "elejente": un solve elejente no eleje. Posable "elejente" debe es un radis separeda. "Elegante"? **alga sinonimes: stylish, graceful, tasteful, sophisticated, classic, chic, smart, fashionable, modish; refined, dignified, poised, beautiful, lovely, charming, artistic, aesthetic; cultivated, polished, cultured; dashing, debonair, suave, urbane. en lfn, posable a la moda, sofisticada, clasica, fin, dinios, bela, encantante, artos, confidente. (nota ce la plu de esta parolas engles no es en nos disionario!). nos ave ance la sinifia de "elegant" en "an elegant solution". me sujeste simple, produinte, injenuos, astuta, intelijente, inventante. **sur la otra parolas con -ntia: ***ofende como nom inclui "offensiveness" - usa simple sin article. vera, esta ta es simil a engles: "the offense (hurt my feelings)" c "offense (is often unproductive)". (me sujeste "c" per "contra" = "versus") ****Me acorda sur "ofende". Sur "c" per "contra": esce nos nesesa vera un corti per esta parola ja corta? Simon ****oce, me acorda. ***la mesma per "peri" e "nonperi". ****Posable la intende en "perintia" ia es catura un sensa de tende. Simil, nos manca un parola per "talkativeness" — "parlantia" si on usa la model de "perintia", ma "tendente parla" (o simple "parlos") ta es plu bon. Esta idea gida me a "peros" e "nonperos"? Ma "peri" e "nonperi" es ance bon, serta. Simon ***la mesma per "produi". cuando on parla de la "productiveness" de un compania, es no diferente ce parla de la "production" de la compania, no? ****"Productive" sinifia ce on produi multe. Ance un compania "nonproductive" ave un produi — ma un produi debil. Nova, me persepi la idea de tende en "productive". (Esperanto reserva un afisa spesial per esta!) Simon ****si, "productive" sinifia un idea positiva. ma "productivity" referi a la grado de esta idea. me pensa ce "produi" sufisi per "productivity". *****Oce. Simon ****posable "produos" ta es plu bon per "productive", car no sola companias produos es produinte! *****Me gusta multe "produos". Simon ****(natural, esperanto ave un afisa spesial!) *****En la plu casos, esta afisa "-ema" en esperanto coresponde prosima a "-os" en LFN. Strana, esperanto no ave un afisa per "plen de". Ido ave "-oza", ma esperanto no ia adota el. LFN vinse asi. Simon ***"nonvolentia" es strana. posable "nonvole" es bon (como "nonperi"). o posable (como en la linguas romanica) nos debe usa "obliga" o "nondisposi" (con "obligada" e "nondisposida" per la ajetivos). ****Me acorda ce "willing" es poca diferente de "wanting". (Esperanto distingui asi du radises.) Simon ****nos ave "desira" ance. *****Vera. Ma ce es la difere entre "vole" e "desira"? "Vole" pare ocupa un loca media entre "desira" e "intende", ma me no es serta. Simon ***"plasentia" e "desplasentia" no plase me. me pensa ce posable "plase" no ave la sinifia de "pleasure". me nota ce la linguas romanica usa un forma como "plaser" - no como un infinitivo, ma como un nom simple, como en engles "pleasure". donce "plase" como nom ta es "pleasing(ness)" e "nonplase" ta es "displeasing(ness)". ****Nova, esperanto distingui "please" de "pleasure". (Me no dise ce esperanto es coreta, ma el dona frecuente un base de judi.) "Plaser" ta es bela. Simon ---- * En la gramatica, tu ia cambia "la poplas mesma" a "la poplas se mesma". Per ce nos nesesa "se" asi? Me ta preferi ce "mesma" es simple un ajetivo descrivente "la poplas". Ma si tu preferi "se mesma" per imita la linguas romanica, nos nesesa clari esta en la disionario. Simon **me pensa vera ce nos nesesa usa "se mesma" en esta caso. "se mesma" (etc) es como "la plu": un sinifia en du parolas. **"Plu calda" e "la plu calda" ave sinifias diferente, donce "la plu calda" nesesa "la" (e, como nos ia discute resente, "la" es un eleje lojical). Ma me vide no difere de sinifia entre "la poplas mesma" e "la poplas se mesma". En deutx on usa "selbst" direta pos la nom: on dise "die Sache selbst" e no "die Sache sich selbst". Simon **Contra esta, es posable ce me conoses de esperanto malgida me razona. Esperanto usa "mem" como deutx usa "selbst", e un era comun (ce me debe coreti frecuente!) es "la popolo si mem" en loca de "la popolo mem". Simon **"Mesma" ave du sinifias. Cuando el sinifia "same", pare ce el es sempre presededa par "la". Si tu preferi ce el es sempre presededa par un ajetivo pronomal cuando el sinifia "-self", donce bon. Esta es sola un defini de usa. E "la mesma" e "me/tu/se/nos/vos mesma" fa un duple elejente. Simon **bon ---- * Nos ia ajunta "Dia de Grasia", ma me vide ce nos ia ave ja "festa de grasia". Esce cada "Dia" ajuntada ta es plu bon como un "festa"? Esta ta solve plu bon la problem de "dia de labora" (festa de labora). E la leteras ta es major o minor? Simon ** mmm... me gusta "festa..." ance, me gusta leteras minor. tu pensas? ** Me acorda. Simon ---- * fonte > prima un verbo? ("spring", "well up", etc; metaforal "arise from") **me pensa ce nos ave parolas sufisinte per esta idea. ma... lasa me pensa. **lasa "fonte" es un nom, per favore.